


PORNALOT FEST 2017 (artwork, 8 different pieces)

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nudity, Pornalot, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: Here are my submissions for the 4 main challenges and 4 bonus challenges! Not any graphic sex going on, but lots of penises! >_> The bonus challenges didn't make porn mandatory, so I did do a couple innocent pieces too, lol. Enjoyyy! (originally posted to pornalot.livejournal.com)





	PORNALOT FEST 2017 (artwork, 8 different pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and perverted thoughts are appreciated! ;)

Prompt 1: (CON)QUEST

Warnings: nudity (maybe not necessary to warn about this for this fest, haha...)  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur

This is basically a play on the "fountain of youth", lol... 

[](https://vgy.me/DYnITQ)

Prompt 2: TEASE

Warnings: bondage (mild, consensual)  
Pairings: Percival/Gwaine

"That apple better not fall out of that naughty mouth of yours, Gwaine... Or you'll be getting the feather, and nothing else!"

Gwaine loves the feeling of being controlled (at least when sex is involved), so it's no surprise that he's absolutely mad for Percival's strength. Problem is... the fellow knight is a gentle giant. The only way to prompt some rougher handling is by teasing the man, until he feels Gwaine deserves some "punishment" - if you can even call it that! Well, while with a group on patrol of the woods, the pair had gone for firewood. (They always volunteer together...) Then, when they were finally out of hearing range, Gwaine had the gall to say, "Damn, Percy, I've been wondering... Do birds ever mistake you for an overgrown tree and shit on your pretty head?" And so here they are on the remnants of an actual overgrown tree, with Percival doing the teasing instead. Gwaine's behaving now, having gotten what he wanted, but also because... while thick fingers running through his hair can always turn him on, a light feather can never get him off!

[](https://vgy.me/xvMtVt)

Prompt 3: KINK LINK

Warnings: corporal punishment (slightly non-con), teacher/student (not underage)  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur

I actually enjoy Shakespeare, but ever since ol' Gaius retired from teaching, it's been difficult to concentrate in this class. Source of distraction: the new professor, Merlin Emrys. I still find it strange to call him "professor", what with him looking so young... but he'd been "highly recommended" by Gaius to replace him, according to my father (the Headmaster). In any case, I was experiencing a ridiculous sort of tunnel vision, especially when Professor Emrys decided to read out loud, like at this moment! He stood in front of his desk and was leaning back on the edge, heavy book in hand, showing off that lithe figure and long legs. Mmm, yes... How I'd love to - AHEM! See? Utterly distracting.

Oh, and his voice was so delectable (with a hint of brogue here and there) that even the lines of Macbeth (one of my favourite plays) skipped past my brain to go straight down... I'd probably be turned on by whatever words that came out of that mouth! To quote another play, "Oh, how ripe in show thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!" - and LORD HAVE MERCY! Now his jacket has come off and he's rolling up his sleeves. Well, it is getting rather warm in here... Ah, CHRIST, his dumb glasses are slipping off that perfectly sculpted nose and he's going to - FUCK - push them up, like that, with those lovely long fingers... which would feel wonderful wrapped around my... AH, ahh... It's too much, I have to -

"MISTER PENDRAGON!"

[](https://vgy.me/Wf409d)

Prompt 4: BOUND

Warnings: themes of slavery/captivity  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur

The winged beings were an elusive race, so much so that not everyone believed they existed, but it was common knowledge that many rulers offered a great bounty for them. Their abilities made them valuable to use in battle or have guard castle walls, among other things... but actual cases were extremely rare. Those who actively sought after them compared the task to finding buried treasure without a map, for there was no definitive account of where they lived. Each known capture had been found alone, seemingly lost, as if they hadn’t intended to travel so far, or been forced to. Their exhausted states helped to gain control of them, and there were no efforts to communicate their circumstances after that point.

Legend had it that they came from the highest mountain peaks, where they slept in caves and flew alongside dragons. As a child, Arthur had been in awe of these stories of flying people. He had even fantasized about befriending them, and growing wings himself! As he grew, however, he was taught that they were primitive in their language and beliefs, barely human, and not able to understand the importance of war and wealth... so it was impossible to effectively make allies of them. However, as a meek pup can be beaten into becoming a vicious guard dog, a winged being could be enslaved and then trained to reach their potential as a weapon. According to his father, this was the only way, and he should know... He’d been an owner of two of these unique and rare slaves, but (shortly before Arthur’s birth) the male and female had escaped. To King Uther’s embarrassment and endless frustration, he'd not been able to recover them, nor replace them... and Arthur had never seen one with his own own eyes... until now.

A winged male was bound to a wide tree, hands tied behind his back and wings crudely chained against the rough bark. As constricted as they were, it was clear how magnificent the span of those wings would be if he were soaring in the air, though the shining red stains on one wing hinted that he wouldn't currently be able to fly if freed. Those long barred feathers were similar in colouration to a hawk, or falcon - perhaps a Merlin; even the hood affixed over his head resembled what leather-smiths designed for those who practiced falconry. The great difference, however, was that such a covering was intended to calm birds of prey... but the state of blindness had the complete opposite effect here. Tears trickled down from beneath the stitched material, and the thin chest heaved with sobs.

Arthur, as uncomfortable as he was by the sight, couldn’t help but have his attention drawn further down the somewhat elegant figure, past the unusual markings and over the inky trail of hair that ran between those delicate hip bones... Face heating, he wondered if these people with wings were always nude, but then noticed the tattered fabric laying among the dirt and dry leaves. The hunters must have stripped him as he was put in binds, he realized, and his desire was replaced with another unexpected feeling - fury. His fingers twitched at his sword's hilt... He could... These improper thoughts were shook from his head when his father began to speak, "My son... These hunters will be highly rewarded for their capture, and you will garner my generosity as well. This prize is yours, Prince Arthur. You are bonded as master and slave. It shall be your duty to tame this creature, break and train it, so that you may provide our mighty kingdom of Camelot with a valuable and powerful asset... Do you accept?”

[](https://vgy.me/YlD4Xd)


End file.
